This invention relates to a magnetic ring mounting fixture for the mounting of a magnetic ring on an automotive vehicle wheel hub. The magnetic ring rotates with the hub, and a stationary sensor disposed adjacent the magnetic ring picks up impulses from the magnetic ring to provide an electrical signal representative of wheel speed.
It is known to mount a magnetic ring on the wheel hub of an automotive vehicle. The magnetic ring is polarized at regular intervals so that when the wheel hub rotates, magnetic impulses are detected by an adjacent stationary sensor to provide an electrical signal representative of wheel speed.
The present invention relates to a new and unique means for mounting the magnetic ring on the wheel hub. One of the features of the invention is that the mounting takes advantage of the presence of other parts so that mounting is accomplished without separate attaching parts. As a result, when a wheel speed sensing function is incorporated into an automotive vehicle wheel, the invention enables meaningful cost economies to be achieved in comparison to other means for mounting the magnetic ring on the wheel hub. Further features of the invention will appear in the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention. Drawings accompany the description and illustrate a presently preferred embodiment of the invention in accordance with the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention.